An automotive climate system may include a compressor that pressurizes and moves refrigerant through an evaporator. Such compressors operate to accommodate vehicle cabin cooling demands. Some compressors operate either at a full-on or full-off mode. That is, the speed of the compressor cannot be varied. Other compressors, such as electric air conditioning compressors, may operate at varied speeds.